Sing, Sing a Song
by bsloths
Summary: Second entry in the iPod Tag Challenge. Drabbles based on ten different songs.


I got tagged again, by degrassichick, Let's Call Her the Tarryn, and Moonlit-Jeannie. But I'm not doing three more…one's enough (for now)!

**Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

I am horrible at writing under pressure, and I swear I followed the directions. So excuse the shortness and lameness of these. (They are unedited, though if a song ended and I was in the middle of a sentence, I finished the sentence!)

**I tag: **

**Jeni27**

**MaybeBaby27**

**Maroseson**

**And anyone else who wants to play. Try it. It's fun!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_**1. U + Ur Hand - Pink**_

"Do we _have_ to?" Casey whined. "I _hate_ clubbing!"

Emily dragged her into the noisy warehouse. "You need to get over Noel, okay? We're finally 18 and can get into these places, so I say, we should take advantage."

"Whatever, Em."

Emily soon found a suitable dancing partner, a guy who looked about 25…but he could _move_.

Casey stood by the bar, trying to work up the courage to order something. A guy came up next to her and tilted his head in greeting. She smiled, and he smiled, and the next thing she knew, he was pulling her onto the dance floor.

_I can do this_, Casey thought confidently. _It's just dancing_.

After a few minutes, the guy seemed to decide that he wanted to do more than dance, and Casey slapped his hand away from the place it had been going. "Back off, buddy," she said, heart pounding.

The guy just rolled his eyes and walked away, obviously realizing Casey wasn't going to have it. She breathed a sigh of relief and found Emily.

"I have to leave. Meet me in the parking lot." She needed to walk away without losing any of her dignity. She had known she really wasn't a club person, and tonight just confirmed it.

_**2. Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) – Backstreet Boys **_

She was never really sure about him, and it bugged the hell out of her. Derek acted like she was the only one in the room when, well, when she _was_ the only one in the room. But when other girls were around, he practically ignored Sally.

That was a lie. It was only Casey he paid more attention to than her. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a feeling her boyfriend had a little thing for his stepsister. She should have known from the start. But she had been blinded by love. Not love. Attraction.

She was guilty of the games, as well. Just look at how long it took them to get together. But now that they were supposed to be the happy couple, she was becoming increasingly frustrated with Derek. When Casey needed him, he would drop everything and run to her side. He had kept her waiting a whole hour for a date because Casey was having some sort of school-related crisis. Meanwhile, when the three of them were together, she thought it was highly unacceptable that _she_ felt like the third wheel.

Derek was going to tear them apart if he didn't start being more attentive. Sally had feelings too.

_**3. Can't Fight the Moonlight – LeeAnn Rimes**_

It was a tradition. Every Saturday night, they snuck out to the backyard and had a midnight picnic. It was the only time they could be completely responsibility-free. They had a feeling Casey and Derek knew about it, but thankfully they knew enough not to disturb them. And it was never discussed.

There was something about moonlight. Sometimes they'd stargaze, George pointing out the constellations he knew. Sometimes they'd bring out ice cream fixings and make sundaes. When it was cold out, they snuggled under layers and layers of blankets. If there was snow they'd have a snowball fight. In the heat of the summer Nora would hook up the sprinkler.

It was their special ritual, and they wouldn't change it for anything. You can't fight the moonlight.

_**4. Photograph – Nickelback**_

Sheldon had brought mountains of photo albums with him to Newfoundland. The summer before he left, he had made sure to take as many pictures as possible. When he moved away, he carried his memories with him. That way, the people he lost touch with would never be lost.

He and Emily took to sending pictures back and forth with their letters and emails. That way, they knew what the other looked like just about every day. And when they saw each other again, two years after the move, when Sheldon had driven to London for her graduation, she looked just as he remembered her.

He would spread the photo albums on his bedroom floor and relive his favorite moments. Whenever he was feeling lonely, he would immerse himself in the memories. He knew it was time to say goodbye to his old life. But there was nothing wrong with keeping mementos of it with him as he embarked on his new one.

_**5. Humuhumunukunukuapua'a – High School Musical 2 soundtrack**_

Mrs. Zeldin had decided that this year's musical would be about Pineapple Princess Kiki and her prince who was trapped as a fish by an evil spell. Her students realized it had finally happened—she'd gone 'round the bend.

Casey was cast as Kiki, of course, and there was fierce competition for the Prince, between Noel, Wendell, and…Derek?

No one knew why he tried out. The official rumor was, of course, that he needed the credit. And he let them think that. No one had to know that the real reason was because he didn't want any other guy kissing his girlfriend. He made up an elaborate lie for Mrs. Zeldin, and she bought it and cast him.

That is how Derek ended up prancing around the Thompson stage wearing scales and saying "glub, glub."

_**6. Right Here – Miley Cyrus **_

"All you have to do is call my name," Edwin assured Lizzie as she lay in her dorm room bed, sick with pneumonia. She nodded weakly.

Edwin fidgeted. "This may not be the best time to tell you this, but I mean it. I'm always here for you, Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at him strangely. "I know, Ed. You've been my best friend since middle school."

"No, I mean…" Edwin took a deep breath. "I love you, Lizzie." He saw her shocked expression and quickly joked, "You know, even though you look like crap."

Lizzie sat up carefully. "I love you too, Ed. Now, can I go back to sleep? We can elope when my temperature's back to normal." She grinned at him, and Ed grabbed her hand.

"Deal."

_**7. Edelweiss – Sound of Music soundtrack**_

Marti's favorite flower had been edelweiss for as long as she could remember. She had found it in a book of plants Edwin had given her.

It made her tear up when Dimi got her edelweiss as her prom corsage. She had never told him it was her favorite, that she could recall. He just knew her that well.

It was small and white, clean and bright, and Marti never wanted to take it off. So she pressed it into the book of plants, to save forever.

_**8. I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco**_

"What a beautiful wedding," Emily remarked, speaking in hushed tones to Ralph in the back room of the church. "But did you hear what happened?"

Ralph shook his head. "What do you mean? Casey and Brian's wedding went off without a hitch."

Emily leaned in conspiratorially. "Casey hooked up with Derek last night."

Ralph gasped. "No! That's…not like her." He paused to think about it. "Well, I get it, but that's so not _like_ her!"

Emily nodded. "I _know_! Do you think she'll leave Brian for him?"

Ralph sighed. "I guess she could get an annulment. I don't think she would, though. Those two are both masochists. They'll never just suck it up and realize they're happiest together."

"You're right," Emily conceded, hanging her head. "I just wish she'd never told me. I hate keeping secrets, and this is a huge one. This doesn't leave the room, right?"

Ralph nodded emphatically. "Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll never tell a soul."

_**9. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith **_

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing," Casey whispered.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender," Derek whispered back.

He sat up in bed and turned on the light. "That was the cheesiest freaking movie I've ever seen. Thank God Liv Tyler is hot. That Ben Affleck can't act for beans. He's almost as bad as you," he said teasingly.

Casey laughed, and then frowned. "De-rek! Don't you think the song is at least meaningful? I mean, we could recite the whole thing to each other and mean the whole thing!"

"Yeah, yeah, the song's great." He turned off the television, and then turned off the light again, snuggling down under the covers with Casey. She rested her head on his chest.

"Tell me more," she murmured, and he reached for her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. He eventually began massaging her scalp.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep…Case?" He looked down at her. She was snoring softly.

"Well, that's enough of that romantic junk."

Casey nudged him with her chin. "It's not junk. Take that back, or I'll tell your friends you were singing Aerosmith to me."

Derek groaned. "You were asleep!"

Casey smirked. "Guess I'm a better actor than Ben after all, huh?"

_**10. Confessions of a Broken Heart – Lindsay Lohan**_

Their relationship had always been strained. Lizzie didn't have that same connection to her father that Casey had. He didn't share her enthusiasm for the environment, or soccer, or even have her coloring. They never had much to talk about. When he first left, she had convinced herself that she had a different father; that her mother had been the one to ruin the marriage by having a baby by someone else (it didn't matter to her that the divorce happened ten years after her birth). She was utterly convinced. Casey had of course listened patiently, and insisted that they were in fact all one family.

Imagine her surprise when she confided in Edwin, and learned that he had gone through a similar crisis when Abby left.

It was one more thing that bonded them together. Two peas in a pod, those two.


End file.
